closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vestron Video
The Logo descriptions by James Fabiano, BenIsRandom and Matt Williams Logo captures by JART4629, snelfu, V of Doom, Eric S., and Paperking99 Editions by V of Doom, universalxdisney172, and Nathan B. Video captures courtesy of osdatabase, Firstname Lastname, Cesar Blanco, and TheEriccorpinc Background: Vestron Video was formed from the assets of the original Time-Life Video in 1981 to release special interest videos as well as independent films, B-movies, and TV movies. In 1991, Vestron, Inc. was acquired by LIVE Entertainment (later known as "Artisan Entertainment"), and later in 1992, it was completely folded into the said company. In 2016, Vestron Video was revived by Lionsgate Entertainment as its genre label for catalog titles. 1st Logo (January-September 1982) Nickname: "Big V" Logo: On a blue screen we see an angular "V" filled with horizontal lines. Above in white is "VESTRON VIDEO". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It was a placeholder logo and was seen on Vestron VHS, Betamax, and some Laserdisc releases of the era, like The Changeling, Rodan, Good Guys Wear Black, The Last Chase, The Silent Partner, The Greatest Adventure, The Cannonball Run, Nothing Personal, Go Tell the Spartans, and Godzilla, King of the Monsters. The 1982 release of Benji doesn't use a logo. Also appears on some late '80s reissues of their releases, including Fort Apache: The Bronx, Mad Max, and others. Scare Factor: None. Not much to worry about here. 2nd Logo (November 1982-Early 1986) Nicknames: "Big V II", "V of Cheesiness", "Cheesy V", "Christmas Lights", "Christmas V", "Merry Christmas, Vestron!" Logo: The screen fills with white stripes which are cut on the sides (downwards) and in the middle (upwards) by blue laser-like lights. The stripes now form a "V" shape against a red background. The "V" flashes blue, then backs up where it is "shadowed" by a lighter "V" appearing next to it. Four red lights shine in all but the lower right corner of the original "V," and the lower right of the "shadow." Above the letter, the blue light spells out "VESTRON" in white letters, and that shrinks to fit the word "VIDEO" which appears next to it. Variants: One variant has the logo staying onscreen for seven or eight seconds after the music stops, with the logo continuing to shine. This instance happened on the 1983 VHS of They Call Me Bruce?. On some early Vestron releases, the words are not spelled out by the light and the logo fades out earlier than usual. This was spotted on the 1984 Canadian VHS of Mr. Mom. Closing: Same as the regular variant, except, when finished, one of these copyright dates "© (year) Vestron, Inc." or "© (Year) VESTRON INCORPORATED" zoom in below. In some cases, this variant is put at the beginning of tapes. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very '80s computer animations of the stripes appearing and forming the "V", which go off the charts. The forming of "VESTRON VIDEO" looks really cheap, and the lights on the "V" look like red Christmas lights. Also, the sound quality isn't exactly the best. Music/Sounds: Synthesized tones heard on many '80s TV news programs, accompanied by laser zaps and more synthesized notes. For the closing variant with the first copyright stamp, it's only the synthesized theme. This version of the theme has also been used with the regular variant of the logo on at least one occasion. Music/Sounds Trivia: This is also heard on How to Beat Home Video Games, which Vestron also distributed. It's likely an Easter egg for home media. Music/Sounds Variants: On some tapes in Australia, a different synthesized theme, "Videospots 4" by Harry Forbes, from the Parry Music Library, with added synth sound effects which are quieter than the original ones. This fanfare was the same one that was used on the United Film Distribution Company logo. There is a silent version. Availability: Rare. Seen on Vestron video releases of the time. This includes Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Lord of the Rings, Harry and Son, Trancers, The Purple Rose of Cairo, Ghoulies, Mad Max, The Devil's Gift, Interface, Lifeforce, Burial Ground, Curtains, Amityville 3-D, The House by the Cemetery, Endless Love, Re-Animator, The House on Sorority Row, Mutant, Class of 1984, The Purple Rose of Cairo, Spaceship, Yellowbeard, How to Beat Home Video Games, Mr. Mom, The Care Bears Movie, An American Werewolf in London, For the Love of Benji, and Class. Also seen on the Showtime Networks airings of The Company of Wolves. The first VHS release of Mr. Mom has this logo, but was missing when Vestron later reprinted it. On some early tapes with the Vestron "Red V-Ball" on the box and tape sticker, like early National Geographic tapes, this may appear. Ultra rare for the closing variant; it appears on all 3 volumes of How to Beat Home Video Games (the first volume has the first copyright stamp, while the second and third had the second copyright stamp) both at the beginning and the end of the VHS. The silent version is also ultra rare. This makes very strange appearances on the Lionsgate DVD of Irreconcilable Differences, the Full Moon/Echo Bridge releases of Trancers, a Hulu print of the animated Animal Farm, the Artisan DVD of Shadows Run Black, and HBO's broadcasts of Ghoulies (from May 1986) and Re-Animator (from January 1987), which probably used transfers from Vestron's laserdisc/video masters. In the UK, this is seen on tapes such as Return of the Living Dead and My Little Pony: The Movie (1986),despite the 3rd print logo on the box of both. Can be seen on Just The Way You Are. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: Original Version: Low to medium. The cheap effects and music might sound ominous. Short-Lived Closing Variant: Low. Nevertheless, this logo is very popular worldwide and is a favorite of many, not to mention a source of nostalgia. 3rd Logo (Mid-to-late 1986-1992) Nicknames: "The Red Circle-V", "Red V-Ball" Logo: On a black background, a small red sphere zooms into view. Zooming towards the red sphere are several silver lines, forming a silver "V/Triangle" on the sphere. The sphere settles near the top of the screen. Zooming in below it are the words "VESTRON VIDEO" in a futuristic font resembling that used on the title of the 80s Transformers cartoon. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming in, the lines, and the zoom in of the letters. All in all, this logo has exceptional animation and looks very professional and modern-looking. Music/Sounds: A chord followed by a few notes of piano and then a French horn-type sounder with a rising "ooooh" choir. They also had another synth fanfare, in later years. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on tapes from this era, such as The American Way, SpaceCamp, From Beyond, Class of 1999, Waxwork, 976-EVIL 2: The Astral Factor, Dolls, Over Her Dead Body, Age Isn't Everything, Ghost Warrior, Fear (1990), To Live and Die in L.A. (early prints have the previous logo), Valet Girls, Parents, C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud, Ghoulies II-III, Nova Video Library, Naked Obsession, Dead Aim, Dirty Dancing, Earth Girls Are Easy and later National Geographic VHS releases. On the 2003 Artisan DVD of Bride of Re-Animator, this makes a surprise appearance, and the same goes for the Lionsgate DVDs of Personal Services, Ironweed, Slaughter High, at the end of a FEARnet airing of The Gate, and a recent Encore Suspense airing of The Bedroom Window. This also makes a strange appearance on the MGM DVD of Basic Training, before the 1995 MGM logo; the MGM logo, however, probably plasters over the Movie Store logo. On the 2002 Artisan Special Edition DVD of Dirty Dancing, this strangely plasters the Vestron Pictures logo. Can be seen on the 1986 MGM/UA Entertainment Co. and MGM/UA Communications Co. film release of The American Way. Scare Factor: Minimal. It's a good logo. 4th Logo (July 26, 2016- ) Nicknames: "Big V III", "The Return of the V", "The Revenge of the V", "Hi-Tech Cheesy V" , "V for Vengeance/Victory" Logo: The logo starts off with the same effects as the second logo. However, the screen then zooms out, revealing the lines on a circular table in the teal-lit factory. Machines then carve out a "V". They then place the text "VESTRON", which shrinks to make way for the word "VIDEO". The logo flashes. Once the fanfare is over, the logo quickly fades out and cuts back to the logo, gets static-shocked and cuts to black. Trivia: This was designed by Michael Felsher of Red Shirt Pictures and graphic designer Jess Bryden. Upon creating this logo, Felsher commented: "Several years ago I discussed what it would be like to update the Vestron logo with a good friend of mine, Jess Bryden, a gifted graphic designer and filmmaker. When Vestron Video was greenlit, I approached Jess officially about updating the logo. The results were everything I could've hope for and more. References the past, but brings it into the future". FX/SFX: Amazing effects! Music/Sounds: A futuristic rearrangement of the 2nd logo's music, ending with what it sounds like a mixture of the light switch flick sound and a loud slam, when the logo gets static-shocked. Availability: Brand new. Debuted online and appears on releases from Lionsgate's Vestron Video Collector's Series, beginning with Blood Diner and Chopping Mall. Scare Factor: Low; the suddenness of the machinery may get to some, but it's an overall awesome re-imagining of a classic home video logo. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Category:Defunct Watercooler Logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc.